


At least he got the cake

by JustToast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing with a mouth full of cum, M/M, face fucking, spit/drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustToast/pseuds/JustToast
Summary: Lance is late, Keith is angry, but not so much that he doesn't want a mouth full of Lance's cock.Its a christmas fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas gift for [@sinnieminni](https://twitter.com/sinnieminni)  
> Inspired by [These Pictures](https://twitter.com/sinnieminni/status/811366053712449536)

Twas’ the night before Christmas and Lance McClain was running late. He looked at his watch and groaned as he ran through the snowy streets. He had lost track of time and he was sure Keith wasn’t going to be happy about it. Keith had specifically told him to be home at a certain time and that was about forty-five minutes ago. Boy was he probably in trouble.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to their home. Award winning smile plastered on his face. He had this, he HAD this. Keith couldn’t be mad at him on Christmas Eve. He would walk in, smile, and Keith would forgive him for being late. Especially when he saw the cake that he had waited in line so long for. 

“Keith! I’m home!” he looked around as he stepped down the small hallway that lead from the front door to the living room. He looked around after not hearing anything from his boyfriend, “Keith?” 

Suddenly, he was pushed onto the floor and a weight was resting on his lap. He managed to save his cake and put it behind him on the floor. “Your late,” the weight on his lap spoke in an irritated tone that he knew and loved.

“I’m sorry Keith I--,” he was cut off suddenly and started to stammer any words that tried to leave his lips. His face flushed ten shades of red in three seconds and he could have sworn there was steam rising from his face. Keith sat there on his lap clad in a santa themed corset with matching red panties. Red stockings rode up to his thighs and his lower half was covered in the back by a sheer red piece of cloth, tied in the front with a white bow.

Lance was done. He was gone. Keith’s pouty expression did nothing but accentuate just how good he looked. He couldn’t make the words in his brain move to his mouth and just sat there, staring, with his mouth agape.

Keith smirked and stood up, stepping backwards between Lance’s legs and kneeling down. He locked eyes with his boyfriend and kept them locked as he leaned down and started to unzip his jeans. He heard Lance’s breath hitch and he felt the growing bulge under the zipper twitch. Once Keith had moved the zipper all the way down he reached inside and pulled the growing cock free from its cloth confines.

“You’re so excited already Lance…,” he ran a finger up the underside, gently running his thumb over the head, smearing a small bead of pre that started to leak out. He took a deep breath and took in Lance’s scent. It was deep, musky, and you could tell that he had sweat a little running home. Keith bit his bottom lip and his eyes moved from Lance’s cock to his eyes.

“K-Keith,” Lance managed to murmur out from his haze. Face still red. His breath unsteady as he watched the raven-haired beauty in front of him lower his head and watched his cock disappear into his mouth. He threw his head back and let out a loud groan as he felt Keith’s lips touch the base of his cock. His mouth was so warm and wet. The back of this throat tight and contracting every time Keith swallowed.

Keith knew he shouldn’t be so hard already. He should have been mad at Lance for being late and making him wait so long. He shouldn’t want his heavy cock on his tongue and he defiantly shouldn’t want Lance to thrust it down his throat. He shouldn’t, but he does. 

He hollowed out his cheeks as he drew upwards then plunged downwards, pushing the thick cock down his throat. He chokes slightly and gasps for air, saliva running out of his mouth and down Lance’s cock, pooling at the base. He slurped upwards as he tried to keep as much spit in his mouth as he could.

“Fuck Keith…,” Lance is leaned back now on both of his arms. Eyes never leaving the display in front of him. He’s sure he hasn’t blinked yet. He gulped and reached a hand forward to tangle in the black mess between his legs. When he gripped the locks he heard, and felt the moan as it reverberated through him. “So good…fuck, Keith…”

Keith pulled off of him only for a moment to look him in the eyes, “I want you to fuck my mouth Lance.” His voice was a bit deep and a small string of spit lead from his lips to the tip of Lance’s cock. Lance didn’t think that he could be any more turned on, but he was proven wrong. He was sure that his words would fail him so he just nodded. He stood up and kicked off his jeans and boxers. They landed haphazardly somewhere in the Livingroom. He backed Keith up to the wall and let him get comfortable on his knees before he cradled his head and slid his cock gently into that wanting mouth.

Lance gently began to thrust, the movements cause Keith to rock slightly and Keith reached back bracing himself against the wall. The feeling of his mouth and throat being invaded made his eyes water and he let out a muffled moan. Lance kept one hand in Keith’s hair, gripping the silky strands tightly. The other hand moved down to Keith’s mouth. His thumb invading his mouth and pulling it open wider, letting Lance in deeper. Drool leaked out around Lance’s thumb as he picked up the tempo slightly.

“You’re so good baby…your mouth feels so…fuck…so pretty so sexy…ahhhh….,” Lance mumbled through moans and hissed as he felt Keith bite down on his thumb slightly. Keith’s muffled whines and whimpers pushing Lance to thrust harder and deeper.

Keith’s throat was raw, his head was sore from the grip lance had on it, and he could feel the spit trickle from his mouth and off Lance’s thumb and onto his neck and thighs. His cock was thick and heavy, threatening to burst out of his thin panties at any moment. He was pretty close to the edge. He was sure that if Lance kept fucking his throat like this, if he kept praising him and telling him how good he was, that he could cum just from this. He could come from the sheer feeling of Lance’s thick cock hitting the back of his throat.

Lance couldn’t form words anymore. He had pulled his thumb out of Keith’s mouth to get a better grip on his head. Sweat trailed from his forehead and dripped down his neck. His mouth was open as he thrusted into his lover’s mouth and didn’t care that he was most likely drooling all over himself. It felt so good. Too good.

Keith could see it, he could feel it, Lance was close. He started to rub his tongue against Lance as best he could. Every thrust he let his tongue run along the underside or swivel around the head. 

Lance stated to pant, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Spit trailing down from his lips and chin. Dripping down onto Keith’s face as he managed his last few thrusts into that pretty mouth, “I’m gunna… fuck...Keith!”

Keith couldn’t hear Lance’s moan over his own as thick, bitter cum forced it way down his throat. It was almost too much, but he managed to drink it all down. His throat was sore and he panted as Lance pulled himself out of Keith’s mouth. Keith instantly missed the heavy feeling on his tongue. He held his mouth open as cum and spit dribbled out onto his thighs. He was startled slightly as Lance gripped his face and pulled him in for a hot, wet kiss. He moaned into the boy’s mouth as he felt a hand on his own aching cock. Just a few strokes was all it took for him to shoot his own cum all over Lance’s hand. Lance only breaking the kiss to clean his fingers off like a hungry kitten lapping up milk.

Lance pulled Keith close to him and pulled their lips together again, gently this time. Their lips slid together perfectly like they usually did. So soft and tender against each other. The taste of each other lingered on their lips as they kissed and neither of them minded.

“God I love you Keith,” Lance murmured against the boy’s lips. His arms holding him tightly against his chest.

“I love you too Lance,” Keith’s voice was still raspy and utterly fucked. He moved his arms to thread around Lance’s shoulders and he rested their foreheads together. “Welcome home.”  
Lance blushed softly and couldn’t help the grin the spread across his lips. He nodded and placed another soft kiss against Keith’s lips. Content, happy, and home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/justtoastt) / [Tumblr](http://drawingtoast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
